Goheno Nin
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Erestor betrays Lindir's trust by revealing something about him... Will Lindir forgive Erestor? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Goheno Nin

(Forgive Me)

By: Erestor83

**new fic...don't hate me...**

**pairings: Erestor/Lindir, Glorfindel/Melpomaen**

**OC: Ladrien..**

**summary: Erestor betrays Lindir's trust by revealing something about him? Will Lindir forgive Erestor?**

CHAPTER 1

Lindir ran through the halls of the Last Homely House. He had overheard Lord Erestor telling Lord Elrond about how it came to be that Lindir had first arrived in Imladris.

*FLASHBACK*

_The war was over. Blood stained the land as far as the eye could see. Lindir looked for his brother who had fought in the war, but could not find him nor his Ada. The only one he could see in plain view was the only elf he had ever hated. Ladrien had harmed him in the past, but Lindir had not spoken of it. He did not want trouble. As Ladrien came closer to him, it was evident that he blamed Lindir for those he had lost._

" _Lindir, are there any to take care of you?"_

_Lindir shook his head, then felt a fist hit him in the face. It only happened once because when Ladrien tried again, he was stopped. Lindir watched the elf grab Ladrien and toss him aside. He smiled at his rescuer, knowing Ladrien would be able to hurt him no longer._

*END FLASHBACK*

Lindir slammed the door to his chambers behind him. How could it be that his rescuer would tell the Lord of Imladris things that Lindir had told him in confidence? Lindir sank to the floor. He would get Erestor back for this.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**here we go...**

CHAPTER 2

Erestor sat in his study, going over the final plans for the feast for the arrival of the Lord and Lady of Lorien. The only problem was: he could not find Lindir. He needed the Chief Minstrel to aid him in what compositions would be played. Erestor was about to go in search of Lindir, but his door opened suddenly and there stood the Minstrel in question. Erestor smiled.

" Good Morning Lindir."

Lindir did not smile back.

" Morning." He mumbled.

Erestor watched as Lindir sat in the chair across from him. Lindir did not look to have slept. Perhaps this conversation was not as important as Erestor thought.

" Lindir, we can talk about this a different time."

Lindir raised his eyes to meet Erestor's.

" Or we could not talk about it at all."

Erestor's mouth fell open in shock. Lindir had never spoken to him like this before. Erestor closed his mouth, then spoke again.

" What is wrong Lindir?"

Lindir leaned back in his chair.

" Nothing my Lord, but will you answer a question of mine?"

Erestor nodded and watched as Lindir stood, bracing his hands on either side of Erestor's desk.

" Can you tell me why you spoke to Lord Elrond about my coming to Imladris? Why you told him about Ladrien and other confidences you swore never to repeat?"

Erestor had enough. He stood as well, hands bracing the desk in front of him, similar to Lindir.

" Listen to me Lindir. Lord Elrond has every right to know about the elves that are in his realm. The only thing I told him is that you were mistreated."

Lindir glared at the Advisor.

" Does Lord Elrond know the truth about how is it you were in Lindon and now Imladris?"

Erestor returned the glare. He let go of the desk and walked around it to face Lindir, who had also relinquished his hold on said desk.

" No, he does not. Why Lindir? Do you want to tell him? Go ahead! Act as an immature elfling and tell him! I care not."

Lindir noticed the tears that brimmed in Erestor's eyes.

" I should tell him. After all it would be fair."

Erestor shook his head, angry with the Minstrel.

" I should have left you with Ladrien!"

Erestor felt the sting of a slap on his cheek and watched Lindir leave the room.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**wow..Lindir has some b*lls...lol...**

CHAPTER 3

Melpomaen was walking through the halls when he was Lindir running past him. He reached out and grabbed his friend.

" Lindir, what is wrong?"

Lindir tried to keep his composure as he told Melpomaen what had transpired.

" H-He told Lord Elrond a-about why I came to Imladris. I-I told him I would tell Lord Elrond about h-how he came here. He c-called me an i-immature elfling and said he did not c-care if I told. T-then he said he s-shoul have left me with...left me with..."

Lindir began to sob uncontrollably.

" Then I hit him."

Melpomaen hugged his friend to his chest. He saw Glorfindel slowly approaching.

" Is all well with Lindir?"

Melpomaen shook his head sadly. He and Lindir had befriended each other shortly after arriving in Imladris. In the beginning, most elves thought they were lovers. Glorfindel stroked Lindir's hair.

" Who has upset you pen-neth?"

Lindir sniffled.

" Erestor."

Melpomaen quickly explained to Glorfindel what had happened, getting permission from Lindir to tell his mate why he had come to Imladris. Glorfindel's eyes widened in anger. He began to stomp off, but was halted by Melpomaen's hand on his arm.

" Where are you going meleth?"

Glorfindel was seething.

" To speak with Erestor. I would have a healer handy for I may do more than hit him."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**three words: Erestor, Glorfindel, yelling...lol**

CHAPTER 4

Erestor was attempting to put his books away when he heard the library door slam.

"ERESTOR!"

Erestor turned and saw a very much angered Glorfindel advancing on him. Erestor yelped when he was grabbed by the robes, lifted, and slammed into the book shelf behind him. Glorfindel's eyes were nearly black with rage.

" How could you hurt Lindir with your words? What has he ever done to you? You should know he would NEVER tell your secrets Erestor!"

Erestor could feel Glorfindel pressing him further into the shelf as he spoke. Glorfindel continued to speak.

" I will NOT tolerate such malice toward my mate's best friend. You WILL apologize Erestor. If you do not, I will make you miserable until we sail."

Erestor was about to reply, but a voice halted him.

" Glorfindel, no. Put him down. Saes."

Erestor closed his eyes. Lindir. Erestor thought Glorfindel would let him and was surprised when he tightened his grip. Then there was another voice.

" Meleth nin, let him go."

Glorfindel lowered Erestor to the ground and let him go. He stood there for a moment, glaring at Erestor, but still allowed Melpomaen to guide him away. Erestor's eyes fell on Lindir.

" Lindir, I..."

Lindir smiled.

" It is alright Lord Erestor."

Erestor returned the smile.

" Thank you for my rescue."

Lindir began to laugh.

" It looked like you needed it."

Erestor laughed as well. Lindir smiled. This was the first time he had ever heard Erestor laugh.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Erestor talks to Lindir lol...this is the end...**

CHAPTER 5

Erestor and Lindir sat in Erestor's study, having a glass of wine. Lindir stared over the rim of his glass at Erestor, who seemed to be contemplating something. Lindir smiled. He should not have been upset with Erestor. Erestor was right, after all. Lord Elrond deserved to know how it was that any elf came to Imladris.

" Lindir?"

Lindir looked at Erestor.

" Yes Lord Erestor?"

Erestor took a deep breath.

" I am sorry for all that I said. I would have never left you with Ladrien."

Lindir smiled.

" I know you would not have. I accept your apology."

Lindir lowered his head.

" Will you forgive me for laying my hand on you?"

Erestor chuckled.

" Yes, I forgive you."

Lindir raised his head when Erestor began to laugh and joined in the laughter as well. Erestor put his hand on Lindir's shoulder.

" I did not know you had it in you Lindir nin."

Lindir's eyes widened. Had Erestor just called him 'My Lindir'? Erestor clamped a hand over his mouth, as though he regretted saying it. Lindir felt tears coming to his eyes.

"If you meant it, Erestor, say it again." Lindir whispered.

Erestor let his hand fall from his mouth and touched Lindir's cheek.

" Lindir nin." Erestor whispered.

Lindir felt the tears of joy fall from his eyes.

" Im mela le Erestor nin."

Erestor smiled and kissed Lindir gently on his lips.

" Im mela en Lindir nin."

~*THE END*~

**additional notes:**

**this fic was titled Goheno Nin (forgive me) because of the fight between Lindir and Erestor...**


End file.
